Iknik Blackstone Varrick
Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick, more commonly known as Varrick, is an eccentric and charismatic nonbending billionaire businessman known for his ambitious nature and flamboyant style. He is also the head of Varrick Global Industires and the husband of Zhu Li Moon. He later serves as captain of the Nineteenth Division in the Heroes Alliance forces and his two lieutenants are his wife Zhu Li, and Future Industries CEO Asami Sato. Background Physical Appearance History Personality As one of the wealthiest people in the world, Varrick is used to having his every need catered to. Since no one is willing to disagree with him, he sometimes comes to believe his own stories, such as when he thought he was levitating, a belief that everyone went along with. He is also a good judge of character, prepares for any issue well, and can quickly come up with a plan to avoid danger. However, at times he can also be impulsive, not thinking through all the consequences of his actions, like when he started a rebellion against Unalaq. This does not mean, however, that he is always incorrect about there being a need for action. Varrick loves being able to do what he pleases on his own terms, and as such, does not like to date clingy women, even going as far as building a yacht to escape from them. Varrick has been shown to be rude at times, such as barging in right after Unalaq's speech or rudely interrupting a serious conversation between Korra and Suyin with one of his experiments. Varrick's eccentricities also masks his more dubious nature, as a sly and slick businessman who uses underhanded means to get what he wants, even if it means breaking the law. As such, he is not above being unfettered and charismatic, and is able to orchestrate large scale operations to buy out other companies just to increase his own wealth. Despite this, Varrick does have redeeming features and a conscience, which he mistakes as being "voices in his head". He considers hurting others to be beneath him and felt guilty upon realizing that his actions had brought harm to some of his allies. As a result, he helped Team Avatar, readily aiding them despite there being no monetary benefit, and was adamant about terminating his spirit vine project, wary about the destructive power it held if weaponized. Varrick was very dependent on Zhu Li, requiring her assistance for many different tasks, such as preparing his tea, scratching an irritable rash or to cater to him within prison. He frequently uses the phrase, "Do the thing!" to prompt someone to take whatever action is necessary at any given time. In addition, he mostly relies on his men and associates to do his dirty work, as he rarely participates in any of his planned schemes in order to keep a low profile. Powers and Abilities *Businessman - Varrick is an innovative thinker and aggressive businessman, having been able to expand his company from one canoe to a global network. As an entrepreneur, Varrick is also keen on identifying and capitalizing on the needs of those around him. Similarly, he is able to convince others to work for his betterment, essentially having convinced the rebels to incite war against the North in order to benefit his business. Partly due to his company's technological advances, Varrick is capable of piloting ships and commandeering a yacht. Varrick is also physically fit, usually ending his brainstorming sessions by performing an elaborate flip off a bar he uses to hang himself upside down. *Genius Intellect *Master Mechanic and Inventor *Master Technician Equipment * Relationships Family *Zhu Li Moon (Wife) Friends/Allies *Bolin *Asami Sato Enemies * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Non-Benders Category:Varrick Global Industires Category:Water Tribe Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Inventors Category:Genius Intellects Category:Team Korra (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Captains Category:Nineteenth Division